Saving Grace
by canary-chan
Summary: Axel is angry and hurt, Demyx just want to get this off his chest. Kinda starts in a strange place, but its still good. Rated for a bit of language and yaoi. AkuDemy. R&R, no flames.


"No, Demyx! It not! Nothing is important! Why? Because, everything hurts! It hurts to move, it hurts to breath, it hurts to BE! It kills me inside knowing I shouldn't be but I am! Do you know what that feels like?" Axel screamed, anger and pain filling his dark green eyes. He hadn't even realized that he said that to another Nobody. What he said wasn't true however, life wasn't the cause of his suffering. All though the reason did begin with an 'L'.

"Axel… you know I know what it's like… I'm in the same position. I… I..." Demyx trailed off. Tears slowly and silently fell down his face. Now he was even more afraid to tell Axel. He had wanted to confess, get it off his chest, then run away. Axel would shun him afterwards anyway, but at least he would know. Finally, he found the courage to say it, despite Axel having just told him it wasn't important. "Axel, you've been my best friend for years… please just trust me when I say I have to say this, it is very important."

"Fine Demyx, Fine. Go on, spill it. Not like my opinion matters anyway!" the Flurry shouted at the Nocturne.

"I… Axel…" Demyx sighed, he had to just come out and say it. "I-I-I love you, Axel. More than just a best friend. So much more than that. I know that you probably hate me now, so I promise you won't have to put up with me anymore. Good-bye." With that, the Melodious Nocturne vanished into a portal. Axel stood there, dumbfounded. Did he hear that right? The man that he had been harboring such a painful affection for actually loved him? He couldn't believe it. What he couldn't believe more was the fact that Demyx thought he hated him for it. Then it hit him, Demyx was gone. He had to find him. What if he hurt himself? Or worse? Tears now came to his eye. If Demyx killed himself, Axel would never forgive himself. After the first attempt, Axel knew he couldn't take it. He summoned up a portal and left. He had a feeling he knew exactly where Demyx would be.

* * *

Demyx sat at the beach on Destiny Island, sad, alone, depressed, and just about any negative emotion you can think of. He wanted so much to go back to the Organization to see Axel one last time before he disappeared for good. That wasn't going to happen though. He was too much of a coward to go back, and Axel would probably kill him as soon as he saw him. Maybe he would just go back to his room at the hotel, off himself now and let the world continue on happily without him. Something told him not to though. He had every reason to go and do it now, yet something told him things would get better. Better? Yeah, right. Things would magically get better after having his best friend hate him and scream at him. Things would get better after he was rejected by the one person that meant more to him than life itself. Still, the feeling that things would get better persisted. He stood up with a sigh, starting back to his hotel to try to catch some sleep. Off in the distance, he heard someone calling to him. At first he thought it was Axel, but then he decided that was impossible. As he continued on, the voice got louder, closer, clearer. That _was_ Axel. His voice didn't sound angry though. It actually sounded… sad. Demyx stopped and turned to see the Flurry of the Dancing Flames running toward him. What was he doing here?

"Demyx, please come back. I was wrong to yell at you like that. You didn't do anything wrong." Axel said breathlessly.

"If I didn't do anything wrong, then why did you start treating me like you hated me… Like I was the source of your suffering?" Demyx snapped.

"Because you were! I… For a few years now I have loved you. I have loved you more than anyone knows. I was sure you could never feel the same for me. So I kept it inside. It built up. It hurt. I just couldn't stand the pain. Demy, please. I love you… please come back to me." Demyx couldn't believe it. Not only did Axel share his feelings, but he had suffered for so long because of it. "I understand if you don't want to come back with me… I really kind of screwed things up…" Tears came to the young sitar player's eyes. He had tried so hard to keep his feelings to himself to prevent Axel from suffering, but all he did was make the red-hair fire wielder suffer more.

"I would love to go back with you Axel… but I don't think I can forgive myself for hurting you. I… I can't live knowing that you were in so much pain because of me." Demyx sobbed. Without a second thought, he took off running. Where he was going, Axel didn't know. What he did know was that What Demyx said could only mean one thing. Axel took off after him. He couldn't let his beautiful musician do this. For his and Demyx's sake.

Axel lost sight of Demyx for a moment, but immediately found out where he went by the crowd of people gathered at the base of a tall building, pointing up and talking about a jumper. He knew he had no time for stairs, so he just used a portal to quickly get up to the rooftop. Demyx didn't notice him, but Axel heard the conversation Demyx was having with himself.

"Is this really what I want? I caused him pain; I'm upset about it, so I kill myself and cause him more pain. That really doesn't make much sense, Demyx. You need to go back and apologize for reacting like this. What if he has already left though…?"

"I didn't leave, Demy, I would never leave you." Axel said aloud, forgetting how jumpy Demyx was. Axel's voice startled the musician. He jumped and turned around too quickly, slipping off the edge. The Flurry rushed to the edge, grapping his Nocturne by the hand. Fearful aquamarine eyes looked back at him. Then again, who wouldn't be afraid of dangling from a 15 story building by your best friend's hand? Axel smiled, "I've got you. You're ok." He said softly, comforting Demyx. "I'm going to try to pull you up now, try not to move too much." Demyx nodded. As Axel tried to pull up the relatively light water user, he lost his footing and slipped, sending them both tumbling to a certain death. Demyx latched on to Axel as they fell, telling him how sorry he was and that he loved him. Axel stroked Demyx's hair. "It's ok. I can get us out of here."

"H-h-how?" The scared musician stammered.

"Like this." Axel focused and summoned a portal below them. The portal took them back to the beach. Axel landed rather gracefully on his feet, but Demyx fell flat on his face. The red head chuckled softly before helping his blonde friend up.

"Thanks, Axel"

"Don't mention it, but please, never do that again. Last time you attempt suicide… " The fiery man trailed off as he pulled up his sleeves. Demyx gasped as he gazed upon the Flurry's upper arms. They were almost completely covered in scars, some from intense burns, some from a bladed instrument. "I kind of lost it."

"Ax… Why…?"

"Because it hurt so much. It hurt so bad that _**I **_wanted to kill myself. I couldn't stand the thought of loosing you, but I couldn't tell you. Or anyone else for that matter. I… I didn't know what else to do! Aw, Demyx, don't cry." Axel hugged the sitar player close as he cried.

"Damn it, Axel… I tried to prevent this… "

"I know. So did I. Looks like we were both wrong."

"Yeah… So Axel…" The water dancer said as he looked up at Axel. "Did you… Did you still want to be with me?"

"Are you kidding? Of course I do Demy!" Axel smiled and hugged _**his**_ Nocturne close. He felt Demyx relax in his arms and sigh quietly. When they let go, they just sat in the sand and talked, watching the sun sink below the horizon. Soon, the sun would rise again. It would bring a whole new day with it. The Flurry and The Nocturne would finally spend their first day together, and no more secrets would be kept. It was a day they both looked forward to. One that would finally be worth living.


End file.
